A Path Rarely Taken?
by Teddi 8347
Summary: AU One-Shot that pretty short. Like how a story can have many different variations to them, so can the story of two brothers and a demon. Not much changes, but these little things can surprise even the most knowledgeable being. Stanley had a different approach to Stanford's project resulting in a different story, yet it doesn't change much.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

 _ **AN: Okay, for everyone who read and/or follows my Harry Potter's story, Snowdrop, there's been a bit of a complication... My sister and I are sharing the same computer, and she needs it for school. Because she needs it, I don't have time to write on it. Then there's the problem of the chapter itself... I'm not liking how it is written and would need to rewrite it, when I have the time and laptop. Lastly, the most common reason for not writing: Life is tough. I need to redo my priorities to balance everything out. I'm trying to see if I can't start my own business, sell the drawings I make, but that's not going anywhere anytime soon.**_

 _ **So you are getting an AU I don't think anyone else has done. Warning; there's a lot of head-cannons and changes here. Like Stanley's middle name being "Madison". The meaning I found for the name is "Son of Maud[e]". It's gender neutral, though it leans more towards female, and now I can't help but think of Stan's mother's name being anything but Maud[e]. {whispers} This helps with another AU concept I'm working on.**_

 _ **Please leave a review when you're done and let me know what I could improve. All of my writing is self-taught and I know there's room for improvements.**_

* * *

Stanley Madison Pines hesitates as he walks up to his brother's project. A million thoughts swarm through his head as the reality of what's to come starts sinking in.

His brother is chosen to present his findings to a college that will accept him, let him pursue the science of his dreams and make him famous. His brother would leave this town and become the man he always dreams of.

His brother, his twin, is going to leave him behind.

Right now all Stanley wants is for his brother, Stanford, to reassure him that they will still be together, they will still go anywhere together. He wants to know that, no matter what, he's still important to him.

They were meant to take on the world _together_!

Stanley takes a deep breath to resist the urge to hit something. It would be so easy to just destroy the thing going to take his brother form him. It'll be so much easier to punch someone for trying to take his brother from him.

Yet, since even before his brother found him at their spot, he's been thinking. He knows how much this means to him, the way he talks about the college proves that much. And, yeah, treasure hunting is a good back-up plan in case things don't work out.

Except Stanley _has_ nothing else planned.

What is he supposed to do when his brother is off making a name for himself? Treasure hunting has always been his main dream since it's the two of them _together_! His main goal in life has always been protecting his twin from everyone and everything.

Stanford Filbrick Pines is a genius who just so happens to have six fingers on his hands. He's talented, smart, and successful and everything Stanley is not.

Which is why he can't let him go.

Once Stanford is gone, once he makes a name for himself, Stanley has no purpose. Everything about himself revolves around his better half. Once that's gone, than what? Who is Stanley Madison Pines other than Stanford's useless twin and a screw-up?

He can't ever know the answer to that question here. Not in this gymnasium, not in this school, not at home and most certainly not in this town. He needs to leave.

Stanley stares at Stanford's project, letting that thought play in his mind; he needs to leave.

A sudden thought enters his mind and Stanley quickly went to find a piece of paper and something to write with. He has to leave Stanford a note, but he can't stay to watch him get his dream and leave him behind. He knows Stanford can make it, he just hopes his brother won't listen to those jerks who calls him a freak.

That causes Stanley to pause. Stanford always takes his hands personal, like he believes he's a freak. Stanley knows him, he knows Stanford would find a way to become normal like everyone else, even if it means getting rid of what makes him special and unique.

Stanley went back to his letter. He hopes his brother would take him seriously and not listen to anyone else; he's his twin and he loves him as he is. If he does anything to get rid of his fingers, than he is going either going to punch him hard or deny he ever had a twin.

Yeah, maybe he should cross that out.

A sound startles Stanley from his letter as he looks around. He doesn't see anything, but perhaps he has been here too long. Finishing the letter, Stanley folds it up. He looks at Stanford's machine again and feels a stab in his heart.

He knows his brother is going to make it. These people would be idiots if they didn't choose him and don't deserve to have him.

"Ya better take him far," he told the machine as he carefully places the letter down where Stanford can find it when he packs it up. "Ya better, because he deserves it. Unlike me…"

Stanley left, not once looking back. His brother is going to go far; he's going to be famous. He's going to be the man he always dreamed of while Stanley is going to be forgotten, going to be left behind.

Maybe one day he'll somehow make it, somehow becomes famous, and finally be on the same level as his twin, finally becomes his equal.

Until then, well, he has to settle with being the useless, screw-up and forgotten twin.

* * *

Stanford Filbrick Pines couldn't believe it. His invention didn't work! All that work and research put to waste and his dream college taken from him.

He couldn't understand it! It was working just fine when he sat everything up! There shouldn't been a reason it didn't work!

Not unless someone had sabotaged it sometime during the night.

Stanford quickly looks around to see if there was anything out of place, any clues. All he could find is a wrapper of Stanley's favorite candy.

So Stanley was here. Anger course through his veins as the pieces fell into place. Of course Stanley would be jealous of his accomplishments! He couldn't do basic math with a calculator!

Okay, maybe that's a little much. But Stanford is angry and it's just so much easier to know his brother did something so petty. Especially since he knows his brother; lazy, selfish and arrogant. He probably ruined his chance at a better life so they can go treasure hunting together.

Well, if that's the case, then Stanford is never going to forgive him.

Stanley wasn't home when they arrived. It doesn't come off as a surprise since Stanford knew his brother would rather party than do anything seriously. Stanley would be home just at curfew, like he always does.

Yet as time went by, Stanley never came home. Stanford waited, growing angrier as time passed. Soon morning came and Stanley still isn't home. His parents start calling Stanley's friends, trying to find him.

No one has seen him since the night before.

To Stanford, this proves Stanley's guilty. He probably regrets damaging his project that he decides to hide until it all blows over. Well, he's in for a surprise when he learns that Stanford isn't going to just let this go.

Days passed by, still no sign of Stanley. Stanford goes back to school and works even harder than ever to get higher scores. Hopefully he'll get into a decent college and make a name for himself. Then he'll rub it in Stanley's face, telling him he doesn't need him and force Stanley to beg for forgiveness.

He ignores everyone now, including the bullies. His only focus is to study hard, get into a decent college and leave this town, never to return. He doesn't care much about his fingers anymore. It's such a minor detain in the grand scheme of things.

Besides, once he has the money he can get the proper surgery to get those extra fingers removed for good. It's why his parents didn't do it when he was born or any time during his childhood; it was too expensive to do it without a medical reason.

By the time high school ended, it's apparent that Stanley wasn't coming back. His parents had called the police, but there wasn't much they could do other than file a missing person's report. Stanford hates his brother even more, always telling himself he deserves whatever hell he's in.

His college selection was very limited, thanks to the financial burden Stanley put on them. Okay in truth it was the loss of the West Coast Tech Scholarship that put them in this bind, but if Stanley hadn't ruined his project and abandoned him then none of this would have happened!

Well, he'll show everyone that it doesn't matter what school he got his degree from. He'll show his good-for-nothing brother just why he's the superior twin and he'll show the world that Stanford Filbrick Pines isn't one to just give in easily.

He'll survive on his own. He has to.

* * *

Ten years passed and neither twin is the same.

Stanley has become a master manipulator, oddly enough. While he seems naive and hasn't changed much, he learned how to read people and situations while planning outcomes that'll benefit him. He also learned how to fight better and how to hide.

He can also pick up scams and frauds just by looking at them.

Stanford has become a recluse. His research became the only important thing in his life where only his closest friend, Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, knew him personally. But after their fallout, no one really knows the scientist or what he's doing. Anyone who checked can tell he's become paranoid and borderline insane.

It came as a surprise that the recluse, who didn't want contact outside his home, reached out to the brother he believed abandoned him ten years prior.

Stanley, while confused and overjoyed his brother asked him to come to him, can't help but think something's wrong. He knew from his talks with his mother that Stanford believed he ruined his chances at getting into his dream school and abandoned him in his time of need and they didn't see the letter he left.

The only reason he could think Stanford would reach out to him is if he's in trouble and knew Stanley would help him. With that in mind, Stanley heads to his brother's home and wasn't really surprised to find him in over his head.

Now, Stanford telling him is both cryptic and vague, two things Stanley hates. All he got was he's in over his head and those he trusted either abandoned him or used him. He's sounding insane and Stanley wasn't sure what to make of it. Stanford then says his research is unbelievable and it's better if he shows him.

Yeah, a secret basement with three or so levels and a secret lab with something out of science fiction is pretty unbelievable.

Stanford tries explaining in terms Stanley can't understand, except that crazy or not, Stanford believes what he's saying and that is enough for him. And demon or not, Stanford's in danger and this interdimensional portal is part of it, a major part.

When Stanford brought up that old dream of sailing, Stanley couldn't help but hope his brother wants to get away with him. But Stanford on his best days doesn't think about what he's saying and those days are long gone. So when he wanted Stanley to take a boat and get as far away from him as possible, well, he didn't take it well.

Now, he did try to talk calmly to Stanford, getting him to explain things in a different way he can understand. Because it sounds like his brother didn't want him, and that hurts. But he said the wrong thing and they wrestled around until Stanford pushed Stanley into a hot plate, accidently burning him.

Before Stanley could retaliate for that, four small voices call for their dad, stopping them both cold. Paranoia begins to take hold of Stanford again but he squashes it down for his sons as he sees them coming up in worry. He doesn't recognize the girls, but Stanley seems to know them.

Then one of the kids got too close to the now open portal and began to float towards the opening. Both men told the remaining children to get as far back as possible. Stanford jumped towards the child with a rope in his hands. Stanley grabbed the other end and held tight despite the pain in his burned shoulder.

The child, a girl, was completely terrified as well as her sister who's watching helplessly farther away. Stanford tries holding her and pulling her back down. But the pull of the portal was too strong and is beginning to drag Stanley towards it as well.

The boys try getting to the emergency off switch, but it was stuck and wouldn't budge. Stanford thought quickly and threw both the girl and his journal to safety and told Stanley to watch his kids. Of course Stanley wanted his brother and told him he'd kill him if he lets go.

Stanford made him promise to be there for the kids because at this point either one falls through or they both do and the kids need one of them. Stanley hesitates but refuses to let go. He tells Stanford that he'll get him back, though Stanford didn't want him looking for him.

Stanley asks him if they were switched, if he was the one falling through and Stanford's the one holding him back, if he'd just let him die or would he do everything he can to bring him back. Stanford knew what his brother is saying and it hurts him to tell him to leave him, to think of the children and their future since reopening the portal would end the world.

The boys call for their dad while the girls call for their uncle. Stanford looks torn and Stanley calls his name one last time before Stanford lets go of the rope and fell through the portal. The portal closes and Stanley fell to the ground, calling for his brother.

The kids were also screaming for their dad and uncle. They wanted him back. They wanted everything to be alright.

Stanley picks up the journal and looks through it, hoping for a way to fix it up and get his brother back. The boys didn't know where the rest of their father's research went because he wouldn't let them come with him. They do know they want their dad back and would help if they can.

Stanley knew he didn't want to fail his twin, nor his family, ever again.

* * *

Time Baby watches this with indifference. He knows the rules of time are complicated to a mortal who doesn't understand the complexity of it all. Yet, to him, it's simple.

There are events that can be avoidable, depending on the situation and the events. An act of kindness can lead a soul to rethink their choices as can a selfish act.

Then there are events that are set, and no matter what have changed, these events would always occur one way or another, in one form or another.

The path of the Pines Brothers is like this; Stanford's project breaks, Stanley travels the world to scam money from people, Stanford surpasses expectations and moves to Gravity Falls, Bill is summoned, the portal is built, McGucket falls through, Stanford learns the truth and is alone, Stanley comes when asked, a fight breaks out, Stanley gets burned, Stanford falls through, Stanley fakes his death and takes Stanford's identity, Stanley opening a tourist trap, McGucket losses his sanity and memory around here, Stanley works thirty years of his life working on the portal before eventually bringing his brother back.

Eventually the Cipher Wheel prophecy will be complete but separated and Weirdmageddon would happen, as would his death. What happens in these events would change, but most of the outcome has already been decided. One decision, one action, one thought, one hesitation can change the flow of time even when the course is set.

The question would be; would the changes affect the outcome of these set events?

And that is something he cannot answer.

For now, he'll watch as Stanley takes in the two sets of twins and raise them as they try to bring his brother, their father and uncle, back. He'll watch as Stanley fakes his death and takes his brother's identity. He'll watch to see if the children would cause problems for the timeline, and plan what to do should an occurrence happen.

Besides, the older Pines Twins having children of their own is a rare occurrence and a treat compared to the other timelines where it never happens.

* * *

 _ **AN; Yeah... I have no idea where I was going with this. I have a head-cannon that Stanley and Bill are one-in-the-same living in a stable loop, which would not work for this story so multiple timelines instead.**_

 ** _It was going to be longer, but I just didn't feel like writing it all out. Besides, a lot of the AU implements would become an original story heavily inspired by Gravity Falls... that would most likely never see the light of day. And I'm already afraid of copyright issues._**

 ** _Stanley's twins are named Carley and Starla [yes, their mother is Carla, long story]. Stanford's twins... I got nothing._**

 ** _I hope you like it. And I promise, I'll do my best to update Snowdrop when I get the chance._**


End file.
